Fall
by Royally-Awkward-Dork
Summary: (Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide.) Katsuki Bakugou says a lot of crude and harsh things, but he never expected someone to actually try to harm themself because of him.


At one point we were friends. Before, he became an asshole. It seemed like him getting his quirk made everything fall apart. He became so self absorbed. He somehow convinced himself that everyone was beneath him. I wished so much that someone could teach him otherwise. Maybe if that happened we could be friends again.

I had tried so hard to stay friends with him. I always failed. He hated me and there was nothing I could do to change it. I constantly wished that we could turn back time to when we were happy. I wished we could turn back time to when we were friends.

I was alone, none of us were friends anymore. Though, Izuku and I were targets. Targets to the ball of explosive rage that is Katsuki Bakugou. The three of us used to be best friends, now the only contact we have is when Katsuki needs a punching bag. I hate it.

If I had been better I probably could've stopped this, but I wasn't good enough. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't strong enough to save him, I'm barely strong enough to keep myself alive. Unfortunately, I'm getting weaker everyday. With every explosion, every kick, every punch, and every word I get weaker. I'm pathetic, I can't even save myself.

 _"You should just off yourself, you'd be doing everyone a favor,"_ his voice plays on repeat in my head.

He's right, I know he is. Mom and Dad wouldn't have to worry about me anymore and they wouldn't have to fight because of me anymore. I wouldn't be a waste of oxygen anymore. I wouldn't be a waste of space.

School ended a few minutes ago, but I never returned to class after lunch. I stayed on the roof trying to get my thoughts together. Trying to decide if I should take his advice. I pulled myself onto the railing around the roof. I slowly stood up and looked out on the city.

All I have to do is step forward, then it'll all be over. No more Katsuki to bully me, no more having to worry my parents, no more me. I almost didn't realize I had started crying. The door to the roof opened and I almost slipped in a panic. I barely stabled myself when I heard an all to familiar voice.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I carefully turned around and looked at the explosive blond. His brows furrowed when he saw that I was crying. Then, his eyes widened with realization. He practically ran forward, "Wait! Don't!"

His hand was outstretched as I started to fall. No one really cares until it's too late.

 **. . . . .**

Katsuki sat in the hall outside of Kei's hospital room. He couldn't believe Kei had actually tried to kill himself. He was riddled with guilt. He was part of the reason Kei tried to do this, he was part of the reason someone tried to kill themself. To make matters worse the doctors aren't sure he'll wake up.

When Kei's parents got to the hospital, his mother broke down in front of Katsuki. The thought of never seeing her baby's smile again, never hearing his voice again, broke her heart. His father on the other hand, was more stotic, though if you looked in his eyes you could see every single emotion he was feeling. You could see the saddness, the hopelessness, the anger, his father was drowning in those emotions, but he was trying to stay strong for his wife. He was part of the reason this family was broken.

Katsuki told them what he saw happen, leaving out that he was part of the reason Kei did it. He asked if they'd keep him updated on Kei's condition and if he could continue to come visit him in the hospital, they agreed to both. Katsuki hoped Kei would wake up, he had a lot of stuff he needed to apologize for.

That night he had nightmares about what happened, but he didn't tell anyone.

He wanted to change, but old habits die hard. Instead of changing for the better, he basically stayed the same. He continued to snap at people and push them away. He continued to bully Izuku, though he'd never tell someone to kill themselves, not again.

He'd stop by the hospital every afternoon, he'd talk to Kei or he'd just sit there in silence. He'd tell him about his day, about random things, about how he was sorry. Katsuki eventually got into U.A., that didn't stop him from visiting the hospital though. He would tell Kei everything, he even talked about his failures, his mistakes. He talked about how he was going to better better and improve his mistakes.

He continued to apologize, though now the apologies were mainly for the fact he wasn't that much better of a person. He was trying, but it was hard. He thought he was slowly improving, but not a lot.

The sports festival came and went and he never missed stopping by the hospital. He stopped by every single day, and he hadn't missed one since it happened. So, when he found out about the summer camping trip, part of him felt bad because he wouldn't be able to see Kei in the hospital for a while. So, he told Kei and apologized to him the afternoon before the trip, but he promised he'd be back soon enough.

After, getting kidnapped he wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone for a few days. He ended up sneaking out his bedroom window so he could go visit Kei without either of his parents around. This got him into a lot of trouble, but he didn't regret it. Not in the slightest.

Once, the dorms were set up, it was harder to go see Kei. People would bug him and ask him where he was going, but he never told them. The only person who knew where he was going was Izuku, but Izuku only found out by accident. All because he stopped to visit Kei one afternoon on his way home. Izuku never brought it up, and when people pestered Katsuki about where he was going, if Izuku was around he'd help change the subject. Katsuki would never admit it allowed, but he was grateful to Izuku for that.

One afternoon, on his way out of the dorms, Kirishima stopped him, "Getting ready to head out on your daily whatever?"

Katsuki nodded in response. "What's so important that you have to leave everyday?" Todoroki cut in. Todoroki had never asked, it had always been someone else. Since they never got an answer they all eventually stopped asking, but that didn't mean they weren't curious.

"None of your fucking business," Katsuki growled in response. Before Todoroki could respond, Katsuki's phone went off. He quickly answered when he saw who was calling. All it took were two little words and he ran out that door, quicker than he had ever run before.

He left everyone in the dorms dumbfounded, except a certain green haired boy who knew exactly what had happened.

Katsuki slammed into the hospital doors and ran all the way to Kei's room. He was panting by the time he reached his room. Katsuki's eyes widened when he saw Kei sitting up and staring out the window. Kei turned and looked at him, the look in his eyes changed to something unreadable.

"Why are you here?" Kei asked.

Katsuki ran a hand through his hair and tried to collect himself. "I wanted to-" Katsuki started, but Kei cut him off.

"Did you run here?" Kei asked.

"Yeah, I fucking did, I come here every day, but when I found out you were awake I ran from the school. Now, as for why I'm here, I wanted to apologize. I know you won't forgive me, but I wanted you to at least know that I am sorry for what I did," Katsuki blurted out.

Kei blinked in surprise, "You come here every day?"

"Well, I do my best to come every single day, though I have missed a few because of bullshit," Katsuki responded.

Kei sat in silence for a few minutes, processing everything he had been told. The nurses and doctor already told him how long he was out for. Apparently, he had missed about a year and a half of his life. He thought about what Katsuki said, his apology. He wanted to forgive Katsuki, but after everything he couldn't. He couldn't forgive him so easily, no matter how much he wanted to.

"The doctor said that a boy from our school had called for an ambulance after what happened, that was you, wasn't it?" Kei questioned.

"Was I just supposed to let you die?" Katsuki responded.

"That would've been preferred, yes," Kei said. His response hit Katsuki hard, Katsuki tried not to let it show though. Kei looked Katsuki in the eyes and he smiled, "You really are sorry, aren't you?"

Katsuki's eyes widened at Kei's smile, but he nodded nonetheless. "Alright, as much as my gut is telling me not to, I'll give you a chance at redemption. Don't screw it up."

Those words are what broke Katsuki. All the emotions he'd kept bottled up since this happened came pouring out. Kei was genuinely surprised, the Katsuki Bakugou, was crying his eyes out in front of him.

Kei smiled, he had the feeling he wasn't going to regret his decision to give Katsuki a chance.

 **A/N: Okay, so that's it guys. Though if people want me too I may write like a short little 'Epilogue' so to speak about how things worked out. But if people don't want me to do that the the ending shall remain up for interpretation. Also, if any of you guys are struggling with suicidal thoughts, there are ways to get help. Please, be safe. As always, thanks for reading~**


End file.
